Lucy Heartfilia vs Amy Rose
Lucy Heartfilia vs Amy Rose is a 'What If?' One Minute Melee by Segakid451. Introduction 2 FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! GO! Melee Within the town of Station Square many people are enjoying their everyday lives. All except for one Amy Rose, who was searching for her 'darling Sonic'... again. She had just recently encountered a blue haired human girl searching through trash cans looking for a guy named 'Gray-sama'. She certainly hoped that she didn't cross paths with that crazy woman again. Amy: (sigh). I'm bored of looking for Sonic. When will he just give into his feelings and admit that he loves me? He's such a brat sometimes! As Amy went to sit down on the bench outside Twinkle Park a blonde haired girl hanging with a red haired, armor wearing girl and a blue cat with wings looked across in the direction of the pink hedgehog. Of course Amy couldn't notice. No prizes for guessing why! This girl was Lucy Heartfilia, and she had been disturbed by the emergence of yet another humanoid animal in the streets. She was with Happy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Juvia on a mission to locate a being known as 'Chaos', a water creature known for being the 'God of Destruction', but had instead only found a blue hedgehog, a red echidna and now this pink hedgehog. Sure, she knew it wasn't TOO out of the ordinary, especially with Happy tagging along, but she was curious. If these things were walking and talking, why were there none in Magnolia other than Happy? Fiore, even. Guess she'd have to go and find out alone. Lucy: Um, Erza? Is it okay if I break away for a bit to go and talk to that pink girl over there? Apparently there's more animals from what Juvia told me. Erza: Okay Lucy. Just be careful. From what I witnessed when I saw that 'Knuckles' guy, as his friends called him, I can tell that his friends are strong. She's most likely one of them. As Lucy ran towards Amy, the latter pulled out a hammer in shock and ended up whacking Lucy in the face with it. Amy instantly saw the girl lying on the ground and ran over to help. Amy: Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry Miss. Lucy: It's fine, it's fine! I'm okay, just a bump on the head. Amy: Whew, thank goodness. Nice to meet you anyway. I'm Amy Rose, but just call me Amy. I've never seen you around these parts before Miss... Lucy: Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks for the help Amy, but I need to ask if you know anything about a blue hedgehog? He had green eyes, red and white shoes with a gold buckle... Amy: SONIC!!! Where did you see him? Lucy: We saw him at the train station where he started speaking to my friend Erza Scarlet over there... hey... where'd you go? Amy was running, hammer in hand, towards Erza angrily, aiming to prove that Sonic was her senpai. Lucy summoned her trusty whip and decided to wrap it around Amy's ankles, tripping the girl up. Amy turned back to Lucy. Lucy: Hey, you stupid brat! They're my friends so leave them alone! I don't want to hurt you. Amy: Oh, so YOU want Sonic too, huh. Well he's mine and only MINE!!! Lucy (Thinking): Oh great, now I'm fighting a hammer wielding hedgehog version of Juvia. This is gonna hurt, especially after remembering what Juvia did back at the Tower of Heaven. If she and the hedgehog are alike, I'm doomed! NOBODY BLINK... ENGAGE! 60 Amy drags her hammer across the ground as she boosts towards Lucy, who quickly summons a Celestial Spirit. After releasing Leo/Loke from the key, Lucy points to Amy to signify her plan. Leo tries to punch Amy while charged up via Regulus, but the latter blocks it with the hammer. One swing from Amy managed to launch Leo back into a wall, where he steadily got up. 52 Leo began charging at Amy again, this time avoiding attacks from Amy's hammer. The Lion Spirit then uses his Lion Brilliance to engulf Amy in light before following that up with his Regulus Gatling Impact, where he rapidly punches Amy's body and launches her back several feet. While mid-air Amy tries to throw the hammer at Leo. It miraculously hits him in the face, allowing Amy to recover and homing attack Loke into the ocean, forcing Lucy to lose her strongest spirit so early in the fight. 43 With Leo out for the count, Lucy summons Gemini, ordering the duo to morph into Knuckles the Echidna. Gemini/Knuckles dives into the ground and forces Amy to the floor via an earthquake. As Amy tries regaining her balance Gemini/Knuckles lifts a chunk of the road out and proceeds to throw it at Amy. When Amy launches herself into the air with her hammer the boulder successfully smashes into the pink hedgehog, squashing her into the wall. 30 However, Amy miraculously recovers in time to take the brunt of another boulder to the face from Gemini/Knuckles. Or so she thought. After a couple of quick thinking seconds, Amy spins with her hammer, creating a tornado that tosses the chunk of road aside with ease. With the boulder now launched into the air, Gemini/Knuckles glides towards the woodland yandere... 18 Only for it to land on the two twin spirits and blast them straight through the ground. Lucy manages to recover Gemini, only for Amy to take all her Celestial Keys by blitzing towards her and sneaking them out of her hand. With no other option, Lucy decides to take matters into her own hands by using her whip to 'whip' the Piko Piko Hammer away from pink Yandere-Chan. The girls stroll up to each other... 10 And start slapping each other. Amy punches Lucy's ribs, but the latter grabs Amy's arm and throws her aside. The two teens slowly back away from each other. Amy summons another hammer while Lucy gets ready to run. 5 The women burst forward before jumping into the air and charging their most powerful attacks. Amy: Have a taste of my Piko Piko Hammer, Miss 'I'll never be the writer's waifu'! Lucy: Eat my LUCY KICK, bitch!!! Amy's hammer collides with Lucy's combat boot as the screen goes black. K.O!!! The darkness disappears, showing a giant crater in the middle of the city square. The sound of somebody landing on the ground emerges. Both Amy and Lucy were down, but one teen girl recovered, getting up steadily. Her short, pink quills waving backwards from the wind, Amy fell back to her knees, drained of any energy she had left. After a short interval however, Amy did eventually recover completely, limping over towards Lucy's body, of which was surrounded by Erza, Happy and Natsu. As Lucy opened her eyes, she noticed a white gloved hand offering her a help onto her feet. Lucy happily took it, despite the merciless beating, and hugged the hedgehog girl joyfully. Lucy: A...Amy. Thank you for staying by me rather than running away. You're a really sweet girl at heart, I know it. Amy: Listen... Lucy... I... I'm s... sorry for hurting you. I didn't realize that I used my full strength against you. I'm not usually like this. A blur bursts onto the street behind Amy, stopping to reveal himself as Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver arrived at the scene too. Sonic: Hey Amy, we need you to aid Blaze in fighting Metal Sonic 3.0. You want to come with us? Lucy: Go on Amy, we'll wait here! Amy: No, I want you guys to come with me! From what I overheard, you guys are some sort of wizards, meaning it would be a big help if you guys aided us. Come on, I'll introduce you guys to my friends along the way. Lucy giggled as she and the others followed Amy to the location of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, joining their adventure and becoming good friends with the hedgehogs, fox and echidna. This Melee's Winner Is... (Cue *Wonder World - Theme of Sonic Lost World*)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O87aFxMM5Yo Amy uses her hammer to launch onto the platform before performing her Sonic Advance 'Act/Zone Complete' animation. She then waves to the camera and blows a kiss. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Amy Rose Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fairy Tail vs Sonic' theme One Minute Melees Category:'Waifu' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles